What You Are in the Dark
by Bumblebeemagnus
Summary: No matter what, Batman's rogues have quirks and trends in their crimes that make it easy. What happens when The Dark Knight faces off against someone or something that doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

Gotham

12:35 AM

The city had received a heavy snowfall not long before, but by this point it was brown, disgusting and icy. Through this dirty snow, an overweight, elderly man is walking home. He is more than a little drunk, tripping over himself as he walks along and mutters under his breath.

"I hate this city. What... good... had- has it- has it..."

He pauses for a moment, unable to collect his thoughts.

"Whatever. City sucks, people suck... I suck..."

He leans up against a streetlight and tries to regain his composure. As he does this, a figure emerges from the dark, wielding a small club, and comes up behind him.

"This city is cursed... cursed to... to..."

The being brings the club down on the man's head. Slowly, slowly, the man falls to the ground.

* * *

The man regains consciousness and does so in a pitch black room. He tries to scream but, to his shock, he learns he cannot.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother doing that," says a voice from the shadows, "screaming requires a tongue. You don't have one of those."

"He doesn't?"

This was the exact same voice from the exact same person. The man could tell.

"Of course not, we removed it. You were there."

"Oh, yeah! Man, that was fun. Can we do it again?"

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"Because, you twit, the man only has one. We'll do it again some other time."

"Oh, okay..."

"Now, anyways... You, good sir, have skin. I want that skin and I intend to take it as my own."

The being in shadow turns on a light.

"I need that so I can do this absolutely perfect. Hold still and you won't feel much."

The being takes the knife and begins by digging into the man's cheek. The man tries screaming again.

"Shhh... It's okay, everything's okay...

"No, it's not. We're murdering him."

"Will you shut up. That doesn't make this easier."

"Sorry."

"Now... Let's continue..."

* * *

A familiar shadow glides through the sky above Gotham. The shadow appears dark against the brilliant dark blue of the night sky. The shadow, Batman, is racing towards City Hall, where GCPD's Homicide Division had just discovered the old man's body tied to the clock at the top of the building.

"Bats!"

It was Harvey Bullock calling from the street below. Batman drops to the ground below, his cape engulfing him. He is a tall figure and one that intimidates even Bullock himself.

"The boss sends his regards. He's busy with another case."

Batman nods and quickly moves on.

"What do know so far."

"Not much. We can't identify him, so we had to DNA test him. That'll take a few days. We looked at the time that his hands are pointing to and, well, that's already come and gone."

"May I take a look?"

"Be my guest. But I'm sure you ain't gonna find much more than we did."


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Knight ascends to the top of the platform, revealing the old man.

"I need everyone to clear the platform for a short amount of time, please."

The remaining cops climbed down. Batman presses a button on the side of his cowl which turns on his detective mode scanner.

"This looks like Professor Pyg's handiwork, but it doesn't fit his MO. Seems too brutal for Clock King... Valentines Day was weeks ago and the man certainly hasn't been dead for that long, so no Calendar Man."

Alfred Pennyworth, Batman's butler, chimes in over the earpiece within his cowl.

"Might I make a suggestion, Master Bruce?"

"Go ahead."

"Collect a tissue sample and head back to the cave. We do have a experimental Wayne Tech DNA scanner here, after all."

"I know. I was just trying to discover any familiar patterns and not really discover anything about the man."

"Very well then."

"I'll return to the cave soon."

Batman continues to look to see signs of struggle. He analyses the ropes, discovering a company printed on them, near the man's right wrist.

"O'Neil Fishing... Excellent. That runs out of Gotham."

Batman turns around and calls to Bullock.

"Detective! I found 'O'Neil's Fishing' on the rope... I would be grateful if you did went and talked to management there. Have Gordon contact me."

The Dark Knight pulls his grapple hook and launches onto another roof.

"'I'd be grateful...' What an ass!"

He pauses for a moment.

"Well, what are ya mooks waitin' for? Let's get crackin'!"

* * *

"Good to see you, Master Bruce."

"Evening, Alfred."

"Master Bruce, while I am aware this is incredibly important, I also need to remind you that you need to be out and about for the sake of maintaining connections to the outside world. Miss Diana has invited you out to a gala tomorrow evening. I suggest you go."

"I was intending to."

"You were, Master Bruce?"

"Yes. I have a hunch that this man may have been wealthy. If I can hear anyone talking about him, it'll give me new perspective."

"Very well. Have you made contact with the princess?"

"Of course. Now... I have work to do."

"Yes, of course, sir. I have the scanner prepared."

The two walk over to the Batcaves the system of computer screens and various other technologies where a miniaturized DNA tester was hooked to the central computer screen. Bruce inputs the DNA sample and with the experimental scanner, he receives expedited results.

"Walter Fergus Hill. Brother to Mayor Hill. Has various other family members, but, while brutal, this seems... too calculated and impersonal. However, I won't rule anything out yet. Alfred, where is this gala supposed to be?"

"Fortunately for the investigation, Master Bruce, it is at Mayor Hill's son's home."

"Jordan, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get my stuff together, Alfred. Make sure I have my custom-made watch."

"I assume you are referring to the one containing the tracers, correct?"

"Right on the nose."

"Very good, sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, indeed it will."

"Then, good night, sir."

"Good night, Alfred."


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rings. Alfred goes to answer it, revealing, in the doorway, the form of the beautiful Princess of Themyscira.

"Ah, Miss Diana. Looking as lovely as ever."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Master Bruce will be down shortly. May I get you something? Tea, water..."

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you though."

"Very well then. Ring if you need me."

Alfred pointed to the intercom system placed on the wall.

"Oh, those are nice. Are they new?"

"Yes, just installed last week at Master Bruce's request. However, as much as I'd like to chat, I have work to do."

Alfred walks off, leaving Diana on a sofa in the waiting room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bruce walks down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long. I was checking on something."

"It's fine, Bruce. We won't be late."

"Good. I'm glad."

* * *

The first few moments of the car ride were filled with awkward silence.

"Diana... You look beautiful."

"Bruce, flattery will get you nowhere."

"Well, I wasn't trying... I mean, I..."

"It's fine. I was messing with you."

"Wow, I'm usually much smoother than this."

Diana chuckles and Bruce turns toward the window, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"We're here," said Diana.

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

As the two entered the lavish house, the host himself, followed by several people, greets them.

"Well as I live and breath, it's Bruce Wayne. Haven't seen you around my neck of the woods as of late."

"Good to see you too, Jordan."

"My, my, this lovely lady is by no doubt of mine the princess and ambassador of the Amazonians."

"Yes sir, I am. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Jordan Hill, if you didn't already know. These are my business associates, Ms. Bluth and Mr. and Mrs. Cooper."

He then points to one of the waiters.

"You! Would you please get Mr. Wayne and the Princess drinks?"

"Right away, sir."

Ms. Bluth whispered in Jordan's ear.

"Bruce. Diana. If you'd excuse me, i have some business to discuss."

A few minutes later, a different waiter comes out, bringing the two their drinks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne?"

"Oh, we aren't married," said Bruce.

"Oh, okay, good. Great. Perfect. Here are your drinks. Enjoy."

The waiter runs off, leaving both Bruce and Diana somewhat confused.

"Okay...?" Bruce said, uncomfortably chuckling.

"Yeah, best not worry. He's just... new, I guess."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway... I know you don't drink, but just have this one to keep up the 'playboy' act thing you have going for you."

"Did Wonder Woman just awkwardly change the subject?"

"Yes, 'Wonder Woman' did."

"Okay, fine. You know, you're very difficult to brood around."

"I'll take that as a complement."

They both take a sip of the champagne and begin to walk around.


End file.
